


Powerless to make it stop

by vlelp (mcgoops)



Series: Kingdom Smp (arc 2) [2]
Category: Kingdom Smp - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also all roleplay, Angst, Anxiety, Degg Jo and Goops are homies your honor, Everyone is really nice outside of rp, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oh_dreeeam Kingdom smp, We are all mcyt fans as well so there are elements from dream smp in our lore, We are all minors so dont be weirdchamp, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgoops/pseuds/vlelp
Summary: Title from “Inexplicable” by the CorrespondentsMeg’s acts affected everyone in the kingdom, but one of her allies deals with the consequences.
Relationships: Goops | Mcgoops3095 & Degg | Pineapplegamer3, Goops | Mcgoops3095 & Jo | Jorolyn, Goops | Mcgoops3095 & Tonk | Tonknahblad, Meg | Sleeepymeg & Goops | Mcgoops3095, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Kingdom Smp (arc 2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158437





	Powerless to make it stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing ive ever posted, so please give criticism if you would like ((:  
> Based off of the second arc of the smp that the fellows over on the oh_dreeeam server have been doing, which I am apart of.  
> This by no means is fully canon, as our lore is an absolute mess lol i am simply writing down some of the events that have already happened to my character, Goops
> 
> My friend Meg (sleeepymeg) has been writing a story about the first and far more canon arc of the smp over on wattpad with my two other friends, Arson and Cali, who have more of a part in the first arc, I recommend you go check it out, it is god tier  
> https://www.wattpad.com/1003105595-no-longer-megan%27s-kingdom-smp-characters  
> (Its on break right now)
> 
> Enjoy

Goops hated obsidian.

Ever since Goops had come upon Meg staring at the exploded remains of Degg’s base (she said she was trying to save them), where the pieces of obsidian were placed seemingly deliberate, the only blocks not destroyed or at all affected by the explosions it seemed. 

When they had the funeral for Degg and Jo, Goops had to suppress the shaking he felt when they passed the plaza nether portal. It never freaked them out before(laughter echoes through their mind as he remembers his and Degg’s adventure, searching for a fortress and wasting time for they could’ve gone to the one much closer to the nether base, flashes of “a55”), but they shook it off as a side effect of their grief. 

When they had to go save Meg from dying in the nether(he told meg that would happen eventually, every icarus must meet his sun), they almost didn’t go through. Thoughts of running away or even drowning in the river nearby sounded better than going through a nether portal. They had squashed the feeling down, even as their skin crawled when going into the otherworldly door. 

When Degg(wasn’t Degg dead?) had asked Goops to come save them from skeletons and ghasts (why did all of Goops’ friends get trapped in the nether? Why did they bring no food or just, shoot the skeletons and ghasts?), Goops elected to travel by overworld to the igloo(their home away from home), even if it was more than five thousand blocks away, anything to avoid the obsidian. It isn’t like it took very long anyway, and Degg had armor, they wouldn’t die(how can a ghost die again?), and besides, he made it in time, and saved Degg. They even went mining afterwards(they almost jumped in the lava when Degg used water to make obsidian to safely traverse the lava lakes)!

And when Tonk told them that she had a gift for Goops, how could he have said no to that(how could they have said no to the other strongest person on this server, someone who was allied with Meg, wasn’t he allied with Meg as well, no no, you were forced to, you don’t just reject a gift from Meg)? The trip there was a blur, all passing through Goops’ mind was flashes of Degg and Jo and Goops laughing and explosions and tears and whispers of voices on the wind and obsidian, but eventually he made it to Meg’s(and subsequently Tonk’s) underwater base (Goops needed to get turtle scutes anyway) and Tonk was already standing there, imposing as ever, netherite armor gleaming with enchantments(Goops shrunk back a bit, wearing a iron helmet and leggings, and decently enchanted diamond chestplate and boots they got from a Armorer villager). Tusks gleaming in the sun as Goops meets Tonk’s eyes. 

“I have a favor to ask of you.” Tonk started.

“Uh, what kind of favor?” 

Goops refrains from adding, “the last time i took a gift i owed a favor and never got out of it”

“I need you to kill Meg.”

“Straight to the point, ooohkay.”  
Goops couldn’t resist that time, and he looks at the floor in fear of Tonk’s anger.

But nothing happened.

When Goops dared to look up, he saw that Tonk had a slight smile on her face. 

“I am giving you these harming arrows. They are the only things that can kill Meg. You have to kill her. This wall, her, decisions, are too much. She must be stopped.”

“Can’t, can’t you kill her? You’re way more powerful than me, I-I don’t even have netherite, She, she could kill me with a bow shot! I-“  
Goops’ rambling is stopped by Tonk hushing them.

“I am allied with Meg. I can’t kill her.”

“I’m technically allied with Meg too, but you still told me to kill her,” Goops mutters.

“You can still escape, you still have time, young one. You can still save those who are left.”

Tonk promptly turns and walks to the ocean, using her trident to riptide away.

Goops stands on the beach, still clutching the arrows, avoiding the harmful substance on the tips of the arrows.

Goops could’ve gone into the underwater base and used the nether portal to get back to the plaza, but they shook off the tremors going down their spine and began the journey back to their home.

And even then, an obsidian wall looms above everyone. With promises of protection but truly, the most protected are the ones in a cage, with no escape in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more will come, i have no idea since i have a finite amount of material cause we on break right down lol  
> Once again, this is all rp  
> Alsp go read oh_dreeeam story “Bitter Water” on wattpad and join the server once you do everyone on there is incredibly chaotic and nice  
> (I am not on there right now cause i am taking a break from discord in general but just tell em I sent you ((: )


End file.
